


Not Now, but Later

by JosieMarieVivianWilkins



Series: A Very Winter Gallavich [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cat, Future Fic, Husbands, I literally wrote a series about it so ya know, Kitten, M/M, Parents, Season 11, Soft Mickey, Winter, Winter Season, demands, look I just hc Mickey as a cat guy so much, s11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieMarieVivianWilkins/pseuds/JosieMarieVivianWilkins
Summary: There are plenty of strays on the South Side.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: A Very Winter Gallavich [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832320
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Not Now, but Later

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, the end notes are better than the start notes, but as per hit me up on Tumblr - thebestpartofthecarrotcostume - and let me know what you thought or send nudes - I mean prompts! ;) Enjoy!

“Yo, Ian, come ‘ere!”

His husband calling his name from outside had Ian frowning in confusion. Against his better judgement, he slid the window open, shivering at the rush of cold air that ambushed him, and looked in the backyard to see with one arm wrapped around his stomach and the other gesturing him down.

“Come on, man, I gotta’ show you something!” When Ian didn’t move, simply quirking an eyebrow with a questioning look, the older man snapped, “Jesus fuck, Gallagher, come on, it’s important!”

“Fine! Fucking fine! I’m coming,” he huffed, slamming the window and trudging down the steps to pull his coat and boots on and head out to his impatient husband. “What? What was so important that you couldn’t just come inside?”

“Because you might not want it inside, so I’m checking with you first. Joint decisions and all that marriage bullshit.” Almost bashfully, Mickey spoke quietly, bowing his head down. As Ian neared, though, he realised that he wasn’t bowing his head in embarrassment, but looking at something inside of his jacket. “So, don’t be mad, but… well, there was a box and I heard a noise and I looked – I dunno’ why – and this was inside it.” He unzipped his parka a little to reveal a mass of white and ginger fur, and upon closer inspection, Ian had a scrawny kitten staring back at him.

“Why have you brought a cat here?” Ian was confused, his expression mirroring this as he moved his head at certain angles to inspect the damp creature.

“Umm, I guess… I dunno’. For you, I guess?”

“For me?”

Nodding slowly, Mickey explained, “We’re not in a place for kids, not yet anyway, and…” He trailed off when Ian’s eyes went wide.

_“You want kids?” Their wedding day, it was as good a time as any to discuss children._

_“Hell no. With your mental problems and my family’s comfort with committing homicides?”_

_His heart had dropped in that moment._

_He tried to sound unfazed by Mickey’s words, playing on the marrying Debbie aspect of their wedding day, making a joke of the subject matter. Eventually, he simply caved and admitted it, wanting his husband to at least know his thoughts on the matter. “I wouldn't mind a kid or two, though.”_

_“Well, there's plenty of strays wandering around the neighbourhood – I'm sure we can pick one up for cheap.”_

Holy fuck, Mickey had said about their being strays, and this kitten was just that, and it was Mickey’s way of saying that kids weren’t off the table, but just not right that instant.

Moving forwards so that his body offered warmth to the small animal. He took Mickey’s cheeks into his hands, bowing their heads together as he inhaled the familiar scent that was the rest of his life. He kissed him hard, feeling his chest tighten with emotion at the connotations of his husband’s actions and the genuine sincerity behind them. One of Mickey’s hands was on his cheek, the other still keeping the kitten secure within his coat, and he leant into it as he brushed their noses together lightly and hummed, “You soft motherfucker.”

“Fuck you, Gallagher,” Mickey mumbled back in response, shoving Ian’s cheek away playfully and turning to head inside with their new pet.

**Author's Note:**

> I could have continued on with this for ages but I already wrote the series where Mickey and Ian are cat dads (see my Secret Love of Pets series, it's pretty cute!) and nah, but I see it all in my head and it's super cute. They end up calling the cat Garbage though bc it ends up being an indoor cat that likes to go on walks around the neighbourhood but only if they're with it, so the joke is "Can you take Garbage out?" and it's actually about taking the cat that was basically found in the garbage out instead. Also, when they're watching a movie and Carl says it's garbage, Ian picks up the cat from on his lap, places it on carl's and says, "No, this is Patrick," because he's watched too much Spongebob with Franny.


End file.
